


Genuinely Happy

by phantastictronnor



Category: Phan
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantastictronnor/pseuds/phantastictronnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where everyone is obsessed with soulmates and love, Dan finds himself unable to find his. He grows tired of looking and gives up. Until he turns 25, and he's the only one his age left that hasn't met their soulmate.<br/>Phil, on the other hand, is the opposite. He doesn't really care about the whole 'soulmate' thing and he would rather just spend his time watching anime than walking around questioning people about their love lives.<br/>When they run into each other and both of their worlds change, Phil seems to finally see the true beauty behind this system of soulmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genuinely Happy

words: 1485

There was a saying on his wrist. His parents told him it had been there since birth, and it was a clue to who his soulmate was. The system wasn't kind enough to flat out say their name, or what their first word to you would be. No, it was just the name of the city they lived in. The moment you found your soulmate, the writing transformed itself to say their name, just so you could be sure I guess. While that helped a lot of people with soulmates living in small towns, it didn't help Dan much with his search. 

London.  
That was where his supposed soulmate lived, but it was a huge city! How was he meant to find his true love in the midst of so many people?

Most people weren't as lucky as Dan though, as their soulmate lived on the opposite side of the world. For instance, his best friend Louise's wrist simply stated Raleigh, North Carolina. She got her saying when she was six, and she was so excited when she felt his wrist start to tingle. She had heard so many stories about what it was like to watch the city name appear across your skin. But her happiness disappeared when she saw North Carolina appear. Of course, it was just her luck to be so far away from who she was meant to be with. Dan felt bad for her, but he was glad she still helped him in his personal search for his future lover. 

As the years passed, he never had any luck in finding that special person. He started to give up hope on ever finding her. Most of his friends discovered their true destinies and were either found or went to find their partner. But Dan was so close to his, yet still so far away. He officially gave up when even Louise had met her soulmate, even with the initial distance between them. 

"I'm sure you'll find her one day! Just don't give up hope! I didn't and look at me now. I'm married and have a kid, and that will happen to you if you're just patient!" said Louise over the skype call. 

"I'm 25 now, Louise! She's always been living just two hours away, yet we somehow haven't found each other. It seems like she doesn't even exist, at this point! I've talked to basically every bloody girl in London and it has gotten me nowhere." Dan exclaimed.

"Maybe you're looking at the wrong type of person.." Louise said quietly, unsure of what she was saying.

"What do you mean 'the wrong type of person'? Girls are girls!" Dan said back, concerned about the sudden change in spirit from his best friend. 

"Uh, well, I mean, maybe you're meant to be looking for a guy instead? I don't know, you've been solely focused on girls and there have been homosexual soulmates before so it was just a thought." She said, barely audible. She didn't want Dan to get mad at him for thinking he could be gay, they had never really experiences anything like that before. 

Dan was speechless. Maybe she was right, though. He had only talked to girls, not a single boy, in all the years of his searching. But he couldn't be gay, he just wasn't like that. Right?

That night, Dan found himself unable to clear his mind of these thoughts. He thought about how he could be gay. There's nothing wrong with that, he just never thought of himself that way before. He never questioned himself and he always found girls attractive, never a guy. So he wasn't gay, he just hadn't searched enough for the right girl. But maybe he was meant to find a boy instead...

"I'M NOT GAY!" He yelled into his pillow. But in the back of his mind, he realized that statement was a complete lie. 

-

"Are you my soulmate?" A voice came out of nowhere. 

Phil jumped slightly before turning around and smiling at his best friend, Chris. He knew that Phil had interest in the concept of soulmates and was constantly bugging him about it. 

"So what's up?" Phil asked as Chris took his place at the desk beside him. 

"You'll never believe it. I found my soulmate today! Her name is Lucy and she's even better than I always imagined! She loves all the same music as me and she doesn't even mind all my weird habits or the-" Chris rambled on, the smile never leaving his face.

"You know how much I'd love to sit here and hear about your love life" Chris rolled his eyes at his friend's sense of humor. "but I must go now." Phil said, cutting him off. 

"And where are you off to?" 

"Anywhere but here." 

"I feel the love!" Chris shouted out as Phil made his way towards the door and walked into the brisk air. 

-

"Ouch!"

"Woah!"

Dan felt a body slam against his own, sending both of them tumbling to the ground. Thankfully they landed in the grass and not on the hard pavement, but Dan didn't appreciate being knocked over no matter where he landed. 

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. Here, let me-" Dan looked up to see a man around his height rambling on. 

"Oh, no it's completely fine. It was my fault. I wasn't paying attention, sorry." He quickly said. For some reason, he didn't want him to feel bad. It just gave him a bad feeling. 

"It was me, I'm so clumsy. And I was the one that should've looked where I was going instead of down at my feet." The man let out with a quiet chuckle. 

"Well, whoever it was, it was a pleasure falling over with you." Wow, Dan. Cute. 

The look on his face was a mixture between confused and amused, but it was gone within a second. Dan was questioning himself on his strange choice of words, and then he realized that the guy was starting to walk away. He had no real reason to keep talking to him, but he really didn't want their conversation to end so fast. 

"Hey, uh, I just had a quick question before you go! I ask this to basically everyone I meet and, uh, I was wondering if you had met your soulmate yet?" Dan said the last part extremely fast, and he was worried the man wouldn't understand. 

"I haven't, I guess, but I don't really believe in that stuff. I would much rather be on my own and not worry about finding someone that may not even want to be with you." The man explained with a sad look on his face. 

"Oh, sorry. But, uh, what about the city on your wrist? Isn't that proof enough of the system existing?" 

"I guess. But I've never even heard of this place before!" The man rolled up his sleeve just enough to reveal the words Ashford, England. 

Dan's heart skipped a beat. Ashford. That's where he lived!

"Do you happen to live here in London?" He asked quickly. It probably wasn't him, so he was trying to not get his hopes up. 

"Yeah, I do, why?" 

Dan showed him his own wrist and the man gasped. They stood there looking at each other for a while before Dan broke the silence. 

"So, I guess you're my soulmate then."

"I guess I am."

They exchanged numbers and planned to meet up again the next day for coffee. 

-

5 years later

"Do you, Daniel Howell, take Philip Lester to be your husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Philip Lester, take Daniel Howell to be your husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husbands! You may kiss the groom!" 

Dan leaned in to kiss Phil. They pulled apart and smiled at each other, then turned to their family and friends and cheered. 

Their wedding was as perfect as could be. Everything was just as it was meant to be, even down to the playlist the DJ was playing. They were just so genuinely happy and it seemed their lives couldn't get any better.

As they stepped out onto the dance floor for the first dance, Phil leaned his head on his husband's shoulder. 

"You know, I'm glad you ran into me that one day. Otherwise, my life would've never been this complete and perfect. I just love you so much and I want you to know that you mean the world to me." Phil whispered in his ear. 

"I did not run into you! You ran into me because you're clumsy! But that's okay because that's one of the things I love about you." Dan whispered back. 

"Thank you, Dan, seriously. I never thought I would be this happy, especially with a loser like you." 

"Hey! I'm not a loser!"

"Oh, but you are." 

The song ended and everybody clapped as Phil made his way back to the head table, Dan following closely behind. 

A/N-  
i suck at endings sorry


End file.
